Don't You Dare
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: Was a oneshot, now, uh, a twoshot. Two stories about the same thing, one with spoilers for Max, the second takes place in STWAOES. Fluff/angst.
1. Don't You Dare

**So, I've been craving some simple Fax fluff since I read Max, and that kinda evolved into this. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, and review :) (Also, sorry if Max's inner monologue isn't as Max-y as in the books, I haven't quite mastered Max POV.)**

I heard the gunshot, and whirled around. I shrieked "NO!", not that it would do any good. Fang, my beloved be-careful, loves-me Fang, dropped like a stone.

Oh, God.

I raced to him, but I was too late. The light in his eyes that brightened whenever he kissed me faded just as I reached him. _Please, no, not Fang, not Fang, please! _I fell to my knees beside him, gripping his black shirt in my fists.

"Don't die on me now, not ever, please, Fang! You can't die!" The rest of my pleading words were lost in sobs. The rest of the flock were dim in my peripheral vision, keeping their distance. He was dead. He would never flash his famous, rare smile at me again.

I buried my head in his chest; I didn't care about the blood. His body muffled my screams of anguish. Someone was shaking me. Couldn't they see I was in pain, here? I just wanted to spend a few more moments with him, although he had already left.

"Max."

"No, no, Fang…"

"Max! Wake up!"

A dim light flicked on, and there he was. I was in a bed, the sheets tangled. _Just a dream._

"You were crying," he said, a crease of concern on is forehead.

"Fang!" I threw my arms around him, huddling into his chest, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare," Fang cooed, sounding, again, most un-Fang-like. It was just good to hear his voice.

"You were d-dead," I choked out, and started to come back to my senses, slipping back into reality. Oh, God, I was stuttering. What's happened to me?

"I'm right here, Max, it's okay."

"Right," I sniffled, backing away. "Don't you DARE die on me, you hear me?" I half-shouted, wiping my face.

He just nodded, and I threw my arms around his neck again, kissing him. "Good."

**Woah, that was shorter than I thought it would be. Well, you know what to do!**


	2. Out Of Breath

**Hey, guys, I'm back! This is Fang's installment in this little series-ish thing. This one's a bit sad, though, so be warned. It takes place during Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports, not sure when exactly. I wanted to thank Anony Mice, who left me such a nice review today, and made me want to write another segment for this. Enjoy!**

Max smiled at him, her eyes betraying the tough mask she wore. Fang loved it when she looked at him like that; it felt like she was sharing something with him, something secret.

"Hey," she said, sitting down beside him. He nodded in response, his insides turning upside down when her arm brushed against his. Not that he showed that; straight face, as always. "Whatcha doin'?" she inquired, peering over his shoulder at his laptop.

"Blogging."

"Big surprise," she chuckled. "Sure are a lot of comments about us, huh?"

Fang blinked, then realized he was, in fact, looking at a comments page. "Yeah, I guess."

"Ooh, new one." She pointed at the screen, exceedingly close to him.

**Max Ride says...**

**Fang, I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done. I could never say this out loud... I know how you feel, and I feel the same about you. I love you. :) Was that cheesy? Sorry, heh.**

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow a fraction of an inch. She smiled, blushing. He glanced through the woods; the rest of the flock were in the next clearing, laughing and talking. When he looked back, Max shyly put her hands on his shoulders. She seemed to gather her confidence, and they leaned in, touching their lips together.

Fang allowed himself to smile against her lips, before kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stroking the feathers on her wings.

"Max?"

They parted, and he looked behind them. That had been Angel's voice, but wasn't she back at the clearing...? When he looked for the flock, the woods were dark, the campfire gone.

"Ma-ax!" Angel called again. Max's brow furrowed, and she stood up. "Max, wait," he called, a bad feeling in his gut, but she was walking towards the dark forest.

"Angel, where are you?" she called, stepping into the shadows. Fang immediately saw someone there, but it wasn't Angel... it was a little boy.

"Max, stop!" He yelled, but it was too late, Ari was changing, he was his usual self now, fangs bared, Eraser-fied paws reaching for her, and rearing to tear at her, and--

"MAX!" Fang sat up, night all around him. He panted for breath, cold sweat running down his back.

"Mmf... What's up?" Iggy mumbled, half awake.

"Uh. Nothing. Go back to sleep." He was already snoring again, as was Gazzy.

He sat there for a while, his breathing returning to normal. No Max, no way to know if she was OK. The sound of her breath wouldn't help him through the night.

Fang groaned quietly, burying his head in his arms, then laid back down. _Max..._

**Oh, yeah, don't forget to review :) (Also, sorry if there's any typos; the E on my keyboard has been a bit stuck lately.)**


End file.
